


Vet!Makoto x Intern!Reader

by Ceader43



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Veterinarians, F/M, Fluff, Interns & Internships, Reader-Insert, Veterinary Clinic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 10:10:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3352703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ceader43/pseuds/Ceader43
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little story that I wrote for Makoto Tachibana and You!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> So this is from my DeviantArt account, and so far it's a 3 part series, and I might write more if people like it!

You stepped into the clinic and were instantly greeted by the smell of dogs and cleaning supplies, an odd yet surprisingly calming combination. You take a deep breath and walk up to the receptionists, nervous butterflies fluttering in your stomach.  
‘Hi, my name is (F/N) (L/N), I’m here for the first day of my internship.’ You say, a nervous smile on your face.  
‘Ah yes, here, I’ll take you back to meet everybody.’ She says returning your smile with a warm one of her own as she stands and starts walking, leading you through a swinging door out of the lobby and into the back. ‘My name is Tanya, by the way. I’m the head receptionist, the other one up there was Rachel.’ She turns a corner and you enter a room with kennels along one wall, equipment along another and a huge island with medical supplies and an overhead light. Leaning against the counter causally was the afternoon staff that was working which consisted of two friendly looking, middle aged women in scrubs and a young and surprisingly handsome man in a white lab coat who you assumed was the vet.  
‘Alright everyone, this is (F/N) our new intern, try not to scare her too bad now.’ She says motioning to you as you gave a slight wave and a smile. ‘(F/n) this is Brenda, our lead afternoon veterinary technician and another vet tech Deb’ She continues motioning to the two women who come forward to shake your hand. ‘And this is our lead vet Dr. Tachibana’ He steps towards you and extends his hand for a handshake as well.  
‘It’s nice to meet you (f/n), you can just call me Makoto.’ He says as his marvelously green eyes do a quick scan of you before making contact with your (e/c) ones. ‘Brenda can show you around and get you a smock.’ And with that, Brenda lead you around the whole building, showing you boarding rooms, exam rooms, the groomer and the resident live-in cats, as well as everything else, chattering the whole way, although you didn’t hear all too much because your mind was wandering back to the handsome vet you would be spending every day of the next couple of months shadowing. Eventually you made it back to the main room, now wearing an over-sized lab coat, where you see Makoto now sitting in front of a computer writing things in a file.  
‘So y/n, you’re almost done with vet school?’ He says, not looking up from his work  
‘Yep, just one more year.’ You reply   
‘Well if this internship goes well I just may consider hiring you.’ He says with a chuckle  
‘That would be amazing, but I think I just want to try to get through this first.’ You respond slightly nervously.  
‘Fair enough.’ He says. ‘Well, I figure you’ll be doing a lot of observing but there’s not much to observe today because I only have one appointment in an hour. So you can just hang out and do whatever, the cats Kitty and Lucy wouldn't mind some attention I think.’ He says with a nod towards the cat room where you turn and see two pairs of bright blue eyes staring back at you through the window. ‘Careful, the black one, Kitty, likes to sit on shoulders. We try to warn all the interns.’  
‘Haha alright. He sounds friendly like my old cat. I think we’ll get along great.’ You say as you head into the room to play with the cats. They are super friendly and are instantly all over you as soon as you step into the room. You don’t seem to have enough hands as they both demand your attention. Soon enough Kitty jumps on your shoulders just as you had been warned and he begins to alternate between playing with your ponytail and rubbing his face against yours in an affectionate way. You are absolutely loving your time with the cats when you happen to glance up and out the window only to catch Makoto staring at you with a smile on his face as he watches you interact with the cats, causing you to blush as you make eye contact. After another moment you decide it’s time to head back to where the others are, leaving a pair of disappointed kitties behind.  
‘I see you’ve made a couple of friends.’ Makoto comments as you lean against the counter along with the two vet techs.  
‘Yeah they’re such sweet cats. It’d be hard not to like them.’ You respond  
‘Well they don’t always like everyone so I guess you’re lucky.’ Deb says  
Just then the receptionist Rachel walks in with a file and hands it to Makoto.  
‘Your appointment is here.’ She comments shortly before quickly retreating out of the room   
‘I’ll go set up the room.’ Brenda says, pushing off the counter ‘(F/N) you can come with me if you want.’ You follow her into the exam room as she begins to pull out needles and vials for a routine check-up and vaccination.  
‘So what was up with Rachel?’ You muse out loud.  
‘You’re pretty bold for your first day.’ She says with a laugh  
‘I’m sorry. You don’t have to answer that, I was just thinking out loud.’ You say feeling slightly embarrassed with yourself.  
‘No it’s not a big deal. Rachel just had, or maybe still has, a thing for Makoto but he turned her down’ She responds  
‘Oh. That must get awkward.’   
‘Nah, they both handled it well and moved on so it’s fine.’ She replies before heading out the door to retrieve the patient, a tiny 10 week old Westie puppy and it’s owner. She quickly brings them back and takes the dog to be weighed, returning with the dog and Makoto as well.  
‘Hi there Mrs. Greene, how is Lily doing so far?’ He asks, his voice smooth and relaxed.  
‘She’s fantastic. She’s just a perfect little puppy and so cute too.’ The owner responds kindly  
Makoto begins to check over the dog as Brenda attempts to hold the wiggling bundle still. He checks the ears, eyes, coat and temperature, finding the dog to be in perfect health.  
‘Well, your dog is the picture of health.’ He says to Mrs. Greene ‘We’ll just get it started on all its shots and then you’ll be good to go.’ He quickly administers the shots and just like that the dog is ready to go and out the door.   
After cleaning up the room with Brenda you head back over to the main room where Makoto is finishing Lily’s file and hang out awkwardly again, unsure what to do. Deb breaks the silence first.  
‘Well, since that’s all for today, I think I’ll get going’ she says turning to exit the room to go grab her coat and leave for the day. ‘ See you all tomorrow.’  
‘Yeah, you’re free to go whenever you like (F/N)’ Brenda says to you ‘There’s not much left for today other than feeding the cats, and I’m sure you have better things to do than stare at me.’  
‘Haha alright, I guess I’ll get going then. Bye Brenda, Bye Makoto, see you all tomorrow.’ You say as you exit, following Deb to where your coat is hanging before exiting the building into the cold night air. You didn’t know it but Brenda and Makoto were still talking about you after you left.  
‘She’s a nice girl right? And pretty cute too.’ Brenda asks, mostly out loud to nobody in particular, but also partially to Makoto.  
‘Yeah I guess. She seems really friendly and smart. I think she really wants to help animals. I guess we’ll see how the rest of the time goes.’ He says in response, knowing fully well that Brenda was asking in a non-work related manner, but choosing to ignore it.  
‘Well I’m heading out too. See you tomorrow boss.’ She says before exiting as well, leaving Makoto alone with his paperwork as his thoughts drift to his new intern and the possibilities of what their relationship may become.


	2. Part Two

Vet!Makoto x Intern!Reader Pt. 2  
The next day you returned to the clinic, excited and ready for another day. The second you walked into the back you were greeted with a flurry of activity.  
‘Hey y/n!’ You heard Deb call from behind the island counter where she was holding a dog that Makoto was looking at and drawing blood from.  
‘Oh perfect timing y/n. Do you think you could go grab a bag of puppy food for this dog? And then Brenda has a sample of ear mites under the microscope that you can look at when you get back.’ He says, without looking up. You simply nod and head right back out of the room to go grab the dog food he asked for. When you got back, he was finishing up with the pup and he took the food and the dog back to the exam room to talk to the owner as you went to look at the slide that Brenda had on the microscope.  
‘This is kind of interesting.’ She says moving over so you can have a look  
‘Oh wow, I’ve only seen pictures in class’ You say, fascinated with the tiny bugs under the scope.  
‘Poor pup though, I feel itchy just looking at them.’ She states, grabbing some medicine out of a cabinet to give to the owner. ‘It looks like you’ll have a little more to see and do today’ she says before disappearing into an exam room.  
You found yourself waiting for the others to get back, but you didn’t mid, it gave you a little time to observe everything and say hi to your friends Lucy and Kitty. Soon enough everyone was back and the rest of the day continued very quickly because it was just one appointment after another. You had an amazing time observing new things and helping where you could (you even got to pet a snake that happened to come in!).  
As the week progressed, you began to fall into a rhythm of coming and going, observing everything and doing tasks designated to you. After a couple of weeks you had gained enough trust to do bigger things on your own such as taking care of boarded dogs and essentially doing the tasks of a vet tech, under Makoto’s guidance of course. Your time at the clinic was flying by and you were developing great relationships with all the staff and resident animals, especially Makoto, as well as learning things to help you in school.   
One slower afternoon, you found yourself in back just chatting with the vet techs with Kitty sitting on your shoulders , purring lovingly (He had grown attached to you), when Makoto came to join the conversation.  
‘So, F/n, how do you like it here so far?’ He asks you, his green eyes meeting yours expectantly.   
‘It’s fantastic! Everyone is so wonderful and I get to see all kinds of things. Like that huge Great Dane last week that swallowed a My Little Pony whole! Which you dealt with fabulously, I must add.’ The compliments were just gushing out as you told him how much you loved coming to the clinic every day. You wanted to add that you loved spending time with him as well, but you left that part out.  
Suddenly the secretaries called for a tech to retrieve a dog that had been boarded and bring it to its owner in the front and both Deb and Brenda felt the need to deal with it, thus leaving you and Makoto alone to continue talking.  
‘So, What do you think of the people here? More specifically what do you think of me?’ He seemed to be trying to get at something but you kind of missed the message.  
‘Everyone is great! You all really love animals and work together so well. And you Makoto. You are a fabulous veterinarian.’ You rambled a little, but managed to stop yourself before you began babbling about how handsome you thought he was or something embarrassing like that. Little did you know, the handsome green-eyed veterinarian had developed some feelings towards you over the past weeks as well and he thought you were adorable when you were rambling as you were now or when you were working so well with every animal, although he would never admit it out right.   
‘What do you do outside of interning and school? I don’t think I’ve ever asked.’ He tried to transition casually to finding out a little more about you.  
‘Well I’m kind of a huge nerd.’ You say with a slight laugh ‘I love reading and writing and anime. You name it, if its nerdy, I probably like it. I’m kinda awkward like that.’  
‘I think awkward and nerdy is cute.’ He says, which brings a blush to your face at his compliment. You can tell he’s trying to be casual and smooth about it because he tries to lean against the counter on his elbow. Unfortunately this doesn’t work too well for him because he misses the counter completely, causing him to fall over onto the floor in an ungraceful manner and you to burst out in a fit of giggles. Your laughing causes Kitty to get upset and jump from your shoulders as you almost double over because you’re laughing so hard. Makoto just stares up at you from the ground for a moment before he can’t help but start laughing along with you. After you manage to control your giggling you stick your hand out to help him back up. He gratefully accepts and dusts himself once he is back on his feet.  
‘Now that was awkward.’ He says, trying to regain his composure, but still with a goofy grin on his face.  
‘It’s a good thing I think awkward is cute.’ You comment with another giggle, this time causing him to blush ever so slightly.  
Just then Brenda burst into the room holding a towel wrapped bundle in her arms, a distressed look on her face.  
‘Dr. T. A lady just brought this cat in, it was hit by a car and it’s hurt pretty bad.’ She says, laying the bundle on the counter to reveal a cat with a lot of blood and a seemingly broken leg.  
‘Alright, let’s get it cleaned up and I’ll get ready for emergency surgery.’ He responds  
You are pushed to corner of the room where you are happy to stay because it’s out of the way and you can watch everything is happening. You watch as he dons his scrubs and gloves, skillfully puts in an IV and gets to work setting the leg and patching up the poor cat. After what seemed like only a few seconds but was actually almost an hour, he is all done. The cat is still knocked out with anesthesia but it now has a tiny cast on its leg to help it heal. It is then moved to a cage for observation and recovery, and everyone begins to calm down and clean up.  
‘Well that was an exciting way to end the night.’ Makoto says over his shoulder to you as he is washing his hands.  
‘Yeah, that was amazing. You sure did a great job on such short notice.’ You say, still slightly dazed from watching the whole thing.  
‘Well it is my job, but thanks. Someday that may be you doing something like that.’ He muses  
‘I hope so. I hope I can help animals as well as you do.’ You respond  
‘You’ll be great. You’re already doing fantastic as an intern.’ He says, finishing up the last of the cleaning up. ‘Hey I know this is kind of sudden, but I was wondering if you would like to go get a drink or some food with me. After a crazy night like that I could really use something to wind down before I head home.’  
‘Sure, I would love to.’ You respond as you both head to grab your coats and exit the building, this time together instead of separately as you both wonder what this means for the relationship between the two of you. Are you just co-workers? Friends? Or something entirely different.


	3. Part Three

‘No way! The dog had really swallowed part of a hose?’ You ask, an excited grin on your face.  
‘Yeah, and it was a little dog too. Big mouth though.’ He replies, shaking his head at the thought. The two of you were currently sitting across from each other in a corner booth at a local restaurant, enjoying some food and each other’s company after a hectic night. You had been talking for almost an hour, sharing stories of your experiences with animals and what you did outside of working with animals and such.  
‘That’s crazy. Animals are insane.’ You say in response  
‘But you’ve gotta love them. Especially if you’re a vet.’ He says  
‘That is true. I do love working with them, and I know you do too.’ You reply  
‘Yep.’ He says before a short pause ‘Say (name), have you thought much about what you’re going to do after college? You are graduating in a couple months.’  
‘Ha, I probably should know by now. I was going to start sending out resumes soon.’ You say with a sigh, reluctant to think about your future.  
‘Well I am seriously considering adding another veterinarian to the clinic and I was just thinking that since I know what you’re capable of, maybe you’d like the spot? I-I mean you don’t have to, it’s just a thought.’ He says, seeming slightly awkward about asking.  
‘Really?!?! No way! That would be the best thing ever! I would love to work for you if that’s what you want.’ You say, practically jumping out of your seat with excitement, a wide grin on your face!  
‘It’s not for certain, so I still want your resume, but I think you have an edge up over any competition.’ He says.  
‘Oh my gosh, I’m going to go do that right now! I’ll have it on your desk tomorrow morning!’ You say as you place some money on the table for your share of the food and grab your coat to dash out the door. You leave in such a blur that Makoto is just left there with a smile on his face from your enthusiasm.  
The next day you return the clinic in an extremely happy mood. The first thing you do is make your way to Makoto’s office with your resume in hand. He is typing away at his computer when you come in, but pauses to look at you when he sees you enter.  
‘Hey (name). Got that resume for me?’ He asks casually.  
‘Yep, here you are!’ You say with a smile on your face as you hand it to him. He takes it and calmly skims through it before setting it down.  
‘Well this looks good. You’re hired. As soon as you graduate that is.’ He says with a smile.  
‘What? I thought you said you were going to look at other people.’ You say, shocked at what he just said.  
‘I decided I didn’t want to look for someone else. You’re smart, kind, talented and good with animals and not to mention pretty. You fit all the requirements.’ His compliments cause you to blush slightly.  
‘Wow, thank you! I can’t wait to officially start here!’ You say with enthusiasm.  
‘You just have to finish your internship and graduate first.’ He says  
‘Oh yeah of course! I’ll do my best.’ You reply.  
‘Oh and there’s one other requirement. You have to let me take you on a proper date.’ He says with a smirk.  
‘W-what?’ You stutter out ‘You mean like a for real date?’  
‘That’s exactly what I mean.’ He says, getting slightly worried that you’re going to reject him. I thoughtful look crosses your face, and you scribble something on a piece of paper before you respond.  
‘I’m free at 5:30 this Sunday. You can meet me at my place.’ You say as you slip the piece of paper into his lab coat before turning and walking out of the room. As soon as you are out of his view your face bursts into a huge blush and you jump a little in excitement. Not only do you now have a clinic to work at, you have a date with the cutest vet you’ve ever met. Back in his office, Makoto’s face turns the same shade of red as yours as he pulls out the piece of paper and sees a phone number with the words –text me- written next to it.  
You both spent the rest of the week giddy with excitement for your upcoming date. Neither of you were sure exactly how this new development in your relationship was going to go, but you couldn’t wait to find out.


End file.
